An Anti Story
by The Mad Maiden
Summary: A story of how Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda met.


**This story is purely fan made, meaning the authoress should not be sued.**

**A/N- Just my version on how Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda got married. I hope you enjoy as I had a lot of fun writing it.**

* * *

In a world where marriages are based on the lives of fairy counterparts is it any wonder that any Anti-Fairy dreads to hear that their particular counterpart has gotten married? It was no different for Anti-Cosmo when he received a summons to the Anti-Fairy court for that afternoon.

"Bloody..." Anti-Cosmo swore as he looked down at the letter in his hands. "I could have sworn that buffoon would never get married. Oh well." He threw the letter into the trash bin that was next to him. "I'm most certainly not going." With that he floated over to the window just in time to be knocked out of the way by an anti-fairy popping in.

Coughing through the black smoke he turned to find Anti-Momma Cosma there. He rolled his eyes.

"Yes, mother was there something you wanted?"

"I just heard the news! I can't believe it, my Anti-Cosmo's getting married!"

"Mother!" Anti-Cosmo exclaimed trying to avoid his usually absent mothers intolerable presence. "I'm not-"

"Uh, uh, uh."His mother reprimanded with a stern look on her face. "I've been waiting my entire life for you to get married!" She grabbed him by the ear. "Now are we going or am I going to have to drag you there."

"Un-hand me at once!"In a moment Anti-Cosmo had gotten loose from his mothers grasp and was dusting himself off. "Very well but only because it's the law." He really had no interest even if it was the law but at this point he figured it would be the quickest way to get rid of his pesky mother.

* * *

Anti-Fairy world court was nowhere near as frightening as fairy court. This was because Anti-Jorgan was there and unlike his counterpart he was the last anti-fairy anyone would be scared of.

"Welcome Anti-Cosmo." The small voice came from the small fairy at the front of the room. Dressed in baby blue he was wearing a shirt with a large peace sign on it. "You have been summoned here because your counterpart, Cosmo has-"

"Yes, yes." Anti-Cosmo said with a wave of his hand. "He's gotten married, I have to as well. Can we just get on with this so I can leave?"

Anti-Jorgan was momentarily thrown off for a moment as he was reading the speech on a sheet of paper in front of him.

"Uh, yes of course."

Though only recently graduated Anti-Cosmo had already made a name for himself as an anti-fairy you would not want to mess with. Most Anti-fairies (including Anti-Jorgan) were terrified of him. Anti-Jorgan quickly skipped to the end of the paper. "Yes, you will have to marry his wife's counterpart Anti-Wanda."

Anti-Cosmo frowned slightly, he'd never heard of the Anti-Fairy before but that was hardly surprising as he usually kept to himself.

"And if I don't?" He asked casually, as though the idea had just occured to him.

"Then puny anti-fairy, you will answer to me!" A large explosion shook the floor as Jorgan Von Strangle entered the court room. "I though my tiny counterpart might have trouble with your assignment. So I came to tell you myself."

Anti-Cosmo rolled his eyes, wondering why Jorgan seemed to find the need to yell every time he talked.

"If you don't follow Da rules." Jorgan held up a book then looked at the cover. "I mean Da Anti-Rules. You will be punished!" He disappeared in another atomic blast leaving everyone in the courtroom slightly singed.

"Well that was pointless." Anti-Cosmo remarked as he replaced his ash covered monocle.

Anti-Jorgan wiped off the piece of paper he had been reading. "You mother has agreed to bring Anti-Wanda over to meet you tomorrow. You'll also be married tomorrow. Case dismissed." He banged the gavel next to him on the table and then winced as he managed to hit his other hand

Anti-Cosmo quickly disappeared before his mother could say anything.

* * *

The next day Anti-Wanda was waiting by the gate of her house with her sister Anti-Blonda.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright." Anti-Blonda asked worriedly as she looked over at her sister.

"I thinks so." Anti-Wanda responded but with less of her usual enthusiasm. She glanced nervously down at her hands. Why had her counterpart have to go and marry that fairy Cosmo? He was an idiot and now here she was, supposed to marry the scariest Anti-Fairy in this world, Anti-Cosmo.

"I'm sure he's not as bad as everyone says." Anti-Blonda said trying to lift her sisters spirits. "I mean who could be..."She trailed off as she realized when she realized that had probably not been the best thing to say.

There was a large puff of smoke and Anti-Wanda suddenly felt herself enveloped in a hug.

"Oh my dear, dear girl!" The anti-fairy stopped hugging her and held her out as though inspecting her. "You're wonderful! My name is Anti-Momma Cosma but call me mom."

Anti-Wanda looked confused but then again she often did.

"What?"

"Now come along dear. I'm taking you to see Anti-Cosmo. I'm sure he'll just be tickled to see you."

"Sure!" Anti-Wanda replied with a crooked grin but in truth she was a great deal more worried then she let on.

* * *

Anti-Cosmo had never really been one to worry but as he waited he couldn't help but be a little curious at what type of Fairy would have married his counterpart. Or to be precise what type of Anti-Fairy she had.

He didn't have long to wait for at that moment his mother poofed into the room. "Now Anti-Cosmo be nice to my new daughter in-law." His mother said cheerfully. "Say hello to Anti-Wanda.

Anti-Cosmo hadn't been sure what to expect when they had told him he was marrying Anti-Wanda. But that still didn't stop him from being surprised to see the anti-fairy in front of him. She was the same blue colour as every anti-fairy and she had a slightly hunched appearance. He could see that her teeth were horrendously crooked. He sighed, what was he getting into? However one always did have to be polite, (after all, he was evil not rude).

"Hello my dear." He said holding out his hand and watched as Anti-Wanda just looked at him in confusion.

"Hi-yah." She said in a small voice.

Anti-Momma Cosma smiled, "I'll be back in a while and then we'll all go down to the court together.." And with a poof she disappeared.

Anti-Cosmo looked over at his soon to be wife floating in the next to him.

"Ah, yes well." He cleared his throat and pulled his hand back, Anti-Wanda looked over at him still nervous.

"Would you care for some tea?" He offered poofing up a teapot as he couldn't think of what else to say.

Anti-Wanda grinned showing her lopsided smile and for the first time he noticed that her eyes were pink.

* * *

An anti-fairy wedding is hardy the same type of an affair that a fairy wedding is. All it involved was signing a legal document. Not hard by any standards and quickly done. This was not as true for everyone though.

Anti-Cosmo watched as Anti-Wanda struggled to write her name neatly on the small line provided. He'd already signed and was waiting by the table for her. After a moment she managed to finish.

"There," She said triumphantly causing a few watching anti-fairies to giggle. If Anti-Wanda heard though she didn't say anything and floated away from the table.

"And with the power invested in me by my counterpart." Anti-Jorgan was saying as he lifted the document. "I now order you to be husband and wife. You may now live with the bride." This last part had been changed from the original fairy form simply because of the original natures of the marriages had been changed so dramatically.

Anti-Cosmo's mother was thrilled that her son was married at last and Anti-Big Daddy was glad that his little jack-o-lantern had found somebody. Anti-Blonda was still worried for her sister though and made her promise to visit whenever she could.

Anti-Wanda wasn't quite sure what to make of her new husband. He scared her but she didn't find him as terrifying as she had expected. And he seemed to be trying to make her feel comfortable.

As they poofed back home Anti-Wanda wasn't sure what was going to happen next though.

"Well." Anti-Cosmo said as they got there. "If you're going to be living here I suppose you would like a tour."

Anti-Wanda didn't say anything but nodded.

"Very well." Anti-Cosmo said in his usual stiff voice. "Now this is the parlor...

The house was fairly big but the tour didn't take that long. "And you...you can have this room if you wish." Anti-Cosmo said as they reached a spare bedroom.

Anti-Wanda glanced over at the Anti-Fairy to see if he was joking but saw he looked serious. "Okay." She floated into the room and landed on the bed. "Nice." She said.

Anti-Cosmo wondered vaguely if she ever spoke more then a few words at a time. He looked over at his wife who at that moment was looking back at him nervously. He froze at that moment, he had a wife. A wife who was staring at him as though he was going to bite her.

He shook his head. "Dinner will be at six. I hope you will like your room." He sounded more like a butler then an anti-fairy but he didn't care. He held up his own wand and disappeared out of the room.

* * *

Anti-Wanda looked at the place Anti-Cosmo had just vanished from. Then she looked around the room. It was awfully nice. A lot nicer then she had been expecting. You always heard stories about Anti-Cosmo, how he lived in a dungeon and was so evil that even normal fairies were scared of him. She didn't know about those rumors but she was glad to see that he didn't really live in a dungeon. With a wave of her wand Anti-Wanda summoned the stuff she had packed from home to bring with her. After this she decided to poof herself outside. It was a wonderfully cloudy day out and she'd always been a country fairy at heart.

Anti-Cosmo was in the garden in the back of the house picking some herbs he grew for tea when he saw Anti-Wanda poof into view. Her back was to him and so she went on her way not noticing that he was behind her.

Staying close to the shadows Anti-Cosmo floated slowly behind his wife to see what she was doing. He wasn't sure what to make of her yet and he was frankly curious. It was plain as the expression on her face that she wasn't smart, a twit even, but he was still curious.

He stayed in the shadow's as he watched two anti-fairies float by the side of the street.

"Hey get a load of bucktooth over there." One of them said pointing over to Anti-Wanda. "I bet she's the freak everyones talking about."

"Probably, no one else as ugly as her..."

Anti-Wanda looked away, hurt but used to such comments. She was about to poof back into the house when she felt another anti-fairies presence by her side. She looked over to see a rather angry looking Anti-Cosmo.

"Hello gentlemen, though I say that in the broadest of terms." Anti-Cosmo said with an irritated scowl causing the two anti-fairies to look over at him in surprise.

"It's Anti-Cosmo..." One of them whispered anxiously and Anti-Cosmo smirked glad to have that sort of effect on them. Who said fear wasn't a good thing.

"Yes it is, now I couldn't help but overhear what you two chaps were saying about my wife..." He left this sentence trail of and the blue tint of the anti-fairies face seemed to grow pale.

"Hey we we're just kidding. We didn't mean nothing. Did we?" The anti-fairy nudged the other standing next to him.

"Of course not."

"Good." Anti-Cosmo said with a nasty look. "Because I would really hate to be you if I ever heard of this happening again." He turned to his wife. "Come my dear let's go inside."

Anti-Wanda let herself be poofed back into the house.

"Thank yah for that." Anti-Wanda said looking over at her husband.

"Nonsense." Anti-Cosmo said with a wave of his hand feeling slightly embarrassed. "I may be an anti-fairy but I will defend my wife." It was the second time he had said this word outside his head and he wasn't sure how he felt about it.

"I'm gonnah go up t'my room." Anti-Wanda said in her usual southern drawl and with her wand magicked herself upstairs.

Anti-Cosmo watched after her and then as though shaking himself out of a daze, went back outside to gather the rest of his herbs.

* * *

Supper was an awkward affair as the two anti-fairies really had nothing to talk about.

"Have..." Anti-Wanda started but trailed off, causing Anti-Cosmo to look over.

"Yes?" He prompted her as he had, had quite enough of the silence.

"Have yah ever seen your duple-cite?"

"I suppose you mean Cosmo." Anti-Cosmo said with a grimace. "Yes I have had the displeasure of meeting that ignorant buffoon one Friday the thirteenth. He is a unintelligent klutz and how he managed to get a wife I'll never know. He is a complete and utter idiot." His voice was laced with scorn as he said this, it seemed that he didn't have much regard for the clueless.

Anti-Wanda went quiet and went back to staring at her food. "I'ma finished." She said and then poofed herself up to her room, leaving her husband alone at the table and rather confused at what had just happened.

* * *

Anti-Wanda popped back into her room and sprawled out on the bed. She didn't understand Anti-Cosmo. Now this wasn't surprising as she didn't understand a lot of things but this was different. One minute he's defending her from insults and the other he's showing how much he hated people who were unintelligent. Something that Anti-Wanda already knew she was, well she knew she wasn't smart. She didn't really know what the word unintelligent meant, but she could hazard a guess.

Feeling slightly hungry still, she poofed up a sandwich and munched on it contently, holding onto it with her feet.

"My dear what are you doing?" Anti-Wanda looked over to see Anti-Cosmo floating in the doorway.

"Eat'n mah sandwich." Ant-Wanda said simply while her husband gave her an odd look. "Watcha doin here?"

"I just wished to say good night." Anti-Cosmo said with a polite nod of his head.

"Night."Anti-Wanda said simply as she finished her sandwich. She looked over to see Anti-Cosmo still floating there. However when he saw she was looking at him curiously he quickly made his exit.

Not sure what else to do Anti-Wanda poofed into bed and was soon fast asleep.

* * *

The next morning Anti-Cosmo woke to a strange noise. Getting up slowly he realized that the noise was coming from the kitchen. Poofing down into the kitchen the anti-fairy looked around in confusion.

"Hi-yah."

Anti-Cosmo looked over to see Anti-Wanda with a frying pan with some rather odd looking shapes in them.

"My dear Anti-Wanda." Anti-Cosmo said incredulously as he polished his monocle to make sure he was seeing everything clearly. "What in blazes is going on?"

"Im'a makin pancakes." The anti-fairy said simply looking down at the blobs on the pan.

Anti-Cosmo flew over and scrutinized the doughy lumps. "Why are they green?"

"Not sure." Anti-Wanda replied with a shrug. "They's just turned out like that."

Anti-Cosmo pinched the brim of his nose for a moment. "Why don't we start over, I'll help you this time."

"Really?" Anti-Wanda's face lit up in a large grin and without realizing it Anti-Cosmo smiled slightly as well.

"Why not? It's not the worst way to start the day." Anti-Cosmo said trying to sound indifferent.

Trying to make pancakes with Anti-Wanda was an interesting undertaking. It wasn't long before Anti-Cosmo was doing most of the work and Anti-Wanda was helping.

"One cup of flour." Anti-Cosmo said as he looked at the cookbook in front of him.

"Here yah go." Anti-Wanda passed him something and he took it without looking. He looked down as he was just about to pour the flour into the bowl. He stopped his hand and held up a china teacup filled to the brim with flour.

"What is this my dear?" He asked turning to his wife. "I thought I asked for a cup."

"Thatsa cup there." Anti-Wanda pointed out, naively.

Anti-Cosmo shook his head, not for the first time. "I meant...oh never mind.

The process of making pancakes turned out to be a much longer task then Anti-Cosmo had anticipated. However he found, much to his surprise, that he was...enjoying himself. Though Anti-Wanda was apparently as sharp as the pancake batter they were making, she was amusing. It wasn't long before Anti-Cosmo found himself chuckling a few times over some of her antics and he was never usually one to laugh. Unless of course it was at someone else's misfortune.

Anti-Cosmo had soon learned that keeping his wife as far away from the stove as possible was a very good idea. So he gave her the job of setting the table. Rather then poofing the dishes onto the table she opted to do it the slow way and in the process managed to break four plates and two cups.

"Something tells me I may have to childproof this place." Anti-Cosmo muttered to himself as he cleaned up the last plate that his wife had dropped.

"Sorry, Anti-Cossie."

Anti-Cosmo blinked then looked over to see Anti-Wanda calmly placing a fork upside down on the table.

"What did you say?"

Anti-Wanda looked over at him. "Anti-Cosmo?" She said in a questioning voice and he shook his head.

"No, that wasn't it." However he was cut off at the moment an Anti-Fairy popped into the room.

"Anti-Blonda!" Anti-Wanda exclaimed when she saw who it was and she quickly hugged her sister. "Hows ya been?"

"Fine, fine." Anti-Blonda said as she hugged her sister back. "I came over to see how you're doing."

She looked over at Anti-Cosmo, who by that time had poofed away the flour spotted apron he'd been wearing. "What were you two doing?"

"We was maken pancakes!" Anti-Wanda exclaimed and her sister looked at her oddly. "Well that's..." She didn't finish, looking over at Anti-Cosmo again.

"Well if you two would excuse me." Anti-Cosmo said getting the point quickly as he held up his wand and made himself scarce.

"So," Anti-Blonda said after she had let go of her sister. "How did you ever convince Anti-Cosmo to make pancakes?"

Anti-Wanda frowned. "I didn't. He just said he'd help."

Anti-Blonda shrugged. "Good, well I was just stoping in to check up on you. I'm glad that you don't seem..."She wasn't really sure of what word to use so changed the subject. "I'll see you on Friday then." With a poof she disappeared leaving Anti-Wanda alone in the room.

"What's so special 'bout Friday?" She asked to herself then turned to see her husband, who had just appeared, looking at her oddly.

"My dear Anti-Wanda, have you forgotten? This Friday is, Friday the thirteenth."

Anti-Wanda's eyes lit up. "Really! I loves that day."

"Of course my dear, we all do." Anti-Cosmo however had to smile at his wife's enthusiasm. "Which reminds me, I really must get plotting soon." He went over to the now beeping stove and began to pour some batter into the pan.

Anti-Wanda watched him closely as he did this. She had forgotten all about Friday the thirteenth. It was the one day that the Anti-Fairies were allowed into Fairy world to wreak their havoc. She loved it, as all Anti-fairies loved causing chaos.

Going back to setting the table Anti-Wanda was pleased to find that she managed not to break anything else. When the food was ready Anti-Cosmo placed it on the table.

"Well they turned out better then I thought they would." Anti-Cosmo said admiring their work.

"Theys tasty too." Wanda said through a mouthful of pancake she had grabbed.

Anti-Cosmo sighed and started his own meal with a great deal more elegance then his wife.

* * *

A few days later Anti-Cosmo was in the process of planning (or plotting as he called it) for the 13th.

Though other anti-fairies just created random havoc he preferred to have some sort of a plot.

Sitting at his desk, he was hunched over a map of fairy world. His plans, to be honest weren't coming along that well. He sighed as he rubbed his brow, this might take the entire day.

"Whatcha doin?" Brought out of his deep thought Anti-Cosmo noticed Anti-Wanda was hovering in front of him.

"Plotting."

"For what?"

Anti-Cosmo rolled his eyes. "For the last time, tomorrow is Friday the 13th." For some reason Anti-Wanda seemed to keep following him around for the past two days whenever he was plotting.

"Whatch'a plotting?"

He grimaced and rubbed the side of his head again.

"Was there something else you wanted to ask?" He was sstarting get tired at the same question.

"Where we going in Fairy land?" She asked looking at the map and Anti-Cosmo almost sighed with relief that she had given up the previous line of questioning,.

"That is what I have to decide. Is there some place you would like to go?" He looked over at his wife.

"Could we, could we...go and see our county-parts?"

Anti-Cosmo thought for a moment and then a slow smile crept up his face. "Why my dear Anti-Wanda, that's a wonderful idea."

"It is?"

"Of course." Anti-Cosmo replied looking down at the map. "Messing up that imbecile's day is always entertaining." He chuckled. "This could work...I'm sure that rube will do something to garner bad luck very quickly. We just have to make sure that we reach him first.

Anti-Wanda regarded Anti-Cosmo warily. It was times like this that she felt uncomfortable around her husband. It was clear that he didn't like Cosmo because the fairy wasn't smart but did that mean he didn't like her either? She hadn't expected him to when this match was first told to her a few days ago but she found to her surprise that she did like him. She liked him a lot. He was always patient and explaining things she didn't understand to her.

:

_"What's that?"_

_"That, is a map of fairy world."  
"Where'd yah get it?"_

_"I made it."_

:

She also thought he looked cute, in an evil sort of way.

Which was why she was both looking forward to and dreading the thirteenth. She was going to have fun exploring Fairy world with her husband but she was worried that seeing their counterparts would end badly. Even though she was the one who suggested it she was starting to wonder whether or not she was going to regret it.

* * *

Friday the thirteenth always seemed to start early to the residents of Fairy world. Despite their best efforts someone always seemed to do something to get bad luck. And once started the bad luck spread all over and it was never long before the anti-fairies had the run of the town.

This Friday the thirteenth started off when a fairy walked under a ladder in the morning. Then the gates were opened and all the anti-fairies were let in, in a rush. Two of them made their way to a small house on the outskirts of the town.

Inside this house two fairies were eating breakfast.

"Weeee!"

"Cosmo be careful with the salt you might spill it!" Wanda looked over at her husband who was waving in the salt shaker in the air.

"What's so bad about that?" Cosmo asked oblivious.

"It's Friday the thirteenth, remember dear?"

"It is?" Cosmo stopped his wild movements as this thought came into his mind. However he stopped it too quickly and before he knew it some grains of salt fell onto the table. "My bad."

"Oh Cosmo," Wanda sighed, knowing fully well that those grains of salt had just allowed anti-fairies an invitation to wreak havoc in their house. "Well we better be on the look out for anti-fairies now."

Cosmo was looking around the kitchen. "I don't see any."

At that moment there were two puffs of smoke.

"Hello again Cosmo." Anti-Cosmo said with an evil smirk. Wanda looked over at the two anti-fairies.

"Who are you?"

"We's your county parts." Anti-Wanda said speaking up for the first time as she floated next to her husband. She looked over at her counterpart, looking at her closely.

"Oh, I can see that." Wanda replied sharply.

"Then you shouldn't have asked." Anti-Cosmo said just as sharply before turning to Cosmo again."Now there is the small matter of some bad luck." With a wave of his wand the table leg suddenly gave out and the table collapsed, spilling the food onto the floor.

"Hey." Cosmo exclaimed jumping up and while Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda laughed Wanda cleaned up with her wand.

"Don't you have anything better to be doing then bothering us?"

"Well we do have to be spreading the bad luck but my wife wanted to meet her counterpart."

"You two are married?" Cosmo asked as he poofed his clothes clean. "Isn't that funny! We are too!"

"What a surprise." Anti-Cosmo replied sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"That's why's we had to got married." Anti-Wanda put in causing Wanda to to float over looking at her more curiously.

"Really, you mean if I married anyone else you'd have to marry their counterpart instead?" She looked suddenly sympathetic.

"That is correct." Anti-Cosmo replied calmly in the stead of Anti-Wanda who was nodding merrily. "It's what you might refer to as, an arranged marriage."

"That's weird." Cosmo said as he looked over to his anti-fairy. "So do you even like each other?"

The room went icily silent and as Wanda hit her forehead in exasperation, Cosmo seemed to think that he might have said something wrong. However true to his nature he wasn't quite sure what that was.

Anti-Cosmo seemed just about to respond when he was cut off by the two puff's of smoke that indicated that a fairy was poofing into the room. Or in this case one fairy and one anti-fairy.

"Wanda, my love!" Wandissimo had suddenly poofed into the room and much to Cosmo's annoyance, was quickly at Wanda's side. "How I have pined for you my sweet."

Anti-Wandissimo had appeared close behind his counterpart and also like his counterpart he had quickly made his way over to his "love".

"Anti-Wanda...I missed you." Anti-Wandissimo was not quite as poetic as Wandissimo.

However both of these decelerations of love earned the same response from the real husbands.

"Stay away from my wife!"

Cosmo tried very hard to be brave and pushed Wandissimo over to the side and grabbed on to his wife's arm. Wanda smiled down at her husband at this and put her hand on his arm.

Anti-Cosmo had appeared in between his wife and Anti-Wandissimo causing the latter to back off slightly in fright. Anti-Wanda looked at her husband who was in what could only described as a protective stance in front of her.

The room was silent except for the random Spanish curses that Wandissimo was exclaiming. As it had turned out that he'd been pushed into the remains of the table.

"Haven't you gotten it yet?" Wanda sighed, looking over at him. "We broke up like a decade ago...we're over!"

Wandissimo lifted his chin. "I shall never give up, for where there is love there is hope and where there is beauty there is love..." He trailed off as he pulled out a hand held mirror. "And there is certainly beauty here..."

Looking out from behind her husband Anti-Wanda smiled broadly as she saw the mirror. She loved mirror's. As Wandissimo gazed at his appearance in the mirror Anti-Wanda secretly moved her wand.

With a shatter the mirror cracked and Wandissimo uttered a shriek.

However all the other fairies and anti-fairies had burst into the laughter.

"Seven years bad luck!" Cosmo exclaimed through his tears of laughter.

Wandissimo glared at the Anti-fairies. He didn't know who had done it but he was sure it had been one of them. With an indignant scowl he disappeared in a poof of smoke. His anti-fairy soon followed, after casting another long look at Anti-Wanda.

"I hate that guy!" Cosmo said crossing his arms as he looked over at Anti-Cosmo. Anti-Cosmo however was wondering where their wives had gone off to. They had left the room a few minutes after Wandissimo and Anti-Wandissimo had disappeared.

* * *

"So you dated Wandissimo, I mean Anti-Wandissimo?" Wanda asked her counterpart in the next room.

"Yup, but we done broke up when you two did." Anti-Wanda replied without any trace of sorrow.

"Well did you like him?" It was clear that Wanda was starting to feel sorry for her counterpart.

"Nah, he was annoying. I like's Anti-Cossie, better anyhow."

Wanda smiled slightly. "Good, because Cosmo and I are going to be together for a while."

At that moment their husbands came into the room.

"Wanda!" Cosmo exclaimed when he saw her. "I missed you."

"Cosmo I just went to another room." She tried to look annoyed but her tone was more amused than irritated and she flew over to give her husband a peck on the cheek.

Anti-Cosmo appeared and tapped his wife on the shoulder.

"Hiyah" She said, her eyes lighting up slightly when she saw him.

Anti-Cosmo was taken aback for a moment but then regained his composure. "We should take our leave now my dear. After all, we don't want to miss the rest of the day."

"Sure!" Anti-Wanda exclaimed and without thinking she grabbed Anti-Cosmo's hand and holding up her wand she poofed them out of the house.

The rest of the day had been a pleasant one for both Anti-fairies. Once Anti-Cosmo had figured out where in fairy world his wife had made them appear they set to work. Well it wasn't really work to them as they had more fun then they could remember. They terrorized fairies who had been foolish enough to spill salt or walk under a ladder. The hospital was filled with mother's who's children had been foolish enough to step on cracks. Though if you considered the fact that most fairies flew places it was really unlucky this had happened. Overall the day had been good.

* * *

It had also been long and while the Anti-Fairies were returning to their world Anti-Wanda was yawning quite a bit. Reaching the house she had promptly fallen asleep on the floor, not even bothering to go to her room.

Anti-Cosmo just shook his head slightly as he looked down at his wife. Then, before he knew what he was doing, he scooped Anti-Wanda into his arm's gently and poofed the two of them to her room. He told himself he was only doing this because he didn't want her to wake up in the middle of the night and accidentally break something. But this might not have been being quite honest.

In her room and deposited his still deeply sleeping wife on her bed. Using his wand he created a light blanket and spread it over her. Looking down on the sleeping form he had to admit that there was something he found attractive about his wife. He wasn't sure what it was but he was slightly glad that it had been her he had been assigned to marry. Leaning over her gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before he could tell himself it was a bad idea. After that he quickly left the room, wondering what had compelled him to do that.

* * *

The next morning Anti-Wanda was woken up by a knock on her door. Still sleepy she made her way, bleary eyed over to it. Opening it she found Ant-Cosmo there.

"Whatcha want?" She asked with a yawn.

"Uh, yes." Anti-Cosmo said fidgeting slightly with his monocle. "I was rather wondering if you would care to join me for a spot of breakfast this morning."

Hearing this Anti-Wanda perked up instantly. "Sure!" She loved her husbands cooking as it was significantly less burnt than her own attempts.

"Very well." Anti-Cosmo replied with a slight smile at her enthusiasm. He took a hold of her hand, and the two of them were in the kitchen before he'd even realized that he'd done it.

As they ate their meal there was a curious silence at the table disrupted only by the sounds of Anti-Wanda eating. Anti-Cosmo was curiously quiet as though thinking over something terribly important.

Anti-Wanda didn't notice until latter that day what was going on.

She was standing by the door to the house when she saw her husband talking to another anti-fairy. However she was surprised as this anti-fairy she recognized as Anti-Wandissimo.

Flying over she positioned herself behind a bush where she could hear the conversation but not be seen.

"And just exactly what do you propose I do about this?" Anti-Cosmo asked the quaking anti-fairy in front of him. "I don't believe anything can be done about it, it is the law after all." He gazed into the cup of tea he was holding, his disinterest screaming from this action.

"Yes," the other anti-fairy spoke up then, gathering his courage. "But if we we're to go to fairy world and somehow break them up then everything would be...how would you say...wonderful!"

Anti-Cosmo gazed down at the anti-fairy as though they were a twit. "And why in blazes would I do that?"

"I know the lovely, Anti-Wanda is not...really your...type." Anti-Wandissimo tried to get his point across, flailing his hands wildly. "This way you will not have to put up with her anymore."

Anti-Cosmo didn't say anything .

Anti-Wanda bit her lip as she heard this, she knew she wasn't the smartest anti-fairy. However she really didn't want to have to leave Anti-Cosmo. As she realized with a jolt, along the short while she had managed to fall in love with the most feared anti-fairy in this world. And he was probably going to send her away.

Anti-Cosmo was about to say something when his attention was caught by some bush's to the side. With a wave of his wand he brought the would be snoop out in front of him.

"My dear, whatever were you doing in that bush?" He exclaimed when he saw who it was. However he was shocked when he looked over to see that she had tears running down her face.

Anti-Wandissimo tried to go over to her but he was quickly pushed aside by Anti-Cosmo.

"What is that matter?" He asked as he handed her a handkerchief to his tearful wife. "Did any one say anything to you?" He glanced over to Anti-Wandissimo. "Any one out here with us?" The edge of venom that had just been added to his voice made it very clear that something extremely unpleasant might be happening in Anti-Wandissimo's imediante future if it had been him.

"I don't want to go." Anti-Wanda muttered, not realizing she had done so. Anti-Cosmo had heard though and he quickly worked out what had happened. He glared over at Anti-Wandissimo whom he blamed for this.

"I'm sorry I was just saying that I wouldn't help you." With a careful wave of his wand he poofed Anti-Wandissimo far away. In the middle of Jorgan van Strangle's office to be precise.

"Turning back to his wife he watched her surprised expression at what he'd done. "Would you like to go inside my dear?" He asked holding out his hand.

Anti-Wanda however just looked on in confusion. After a moment though she took it almost nervously, with a small smile on her face.

"You're not gonnah get rid of me?" She asked hopefully before Anti-Cosmo could poof them inside.

He lowered his wand and looked at her carefully.

She wasn't smart and she was rather peculiar looking. However despite all this Anti-Cosmo smiled and said quite honestly.

"No my dear, I must say I've become rather fond of you over the last week or so. I mean to say that-" He was cut off as Anti-Wanda gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I love's yah too Anti-Cossie."

For once in his life Anti-Cosmo found himself to be at loss for words.

And with that the two anti-fairies decided to take the longer walk up to the house, holding hands the entire way.

* * *

**Well I hoped you liked it and that I kept them in character. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought.**

**Thank you.**


End file.
